Under the Moonlight
by Fujima Priss
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol...what will happen if this four kids get trapped in a place where they could only see in stories. Pls. R&R S+S/E+T hope you like it. :P


Under The Moonlight

A fanfic about Card Captor Sakura

By: Fujima Priss

"Claim" All characters are not mine, they are from Card Captor Sakura

'Card Captor Sakura' is by CLAMP

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's such a beautiful day!" I stretched my hands, as I smelled the fresh morning air. "Ne, Tomoyo?"  I asked the black-haired beauty beside me.

"Sure is…especially with you around. Sakura, smile!" Tomoyo had her video cam in her arms once again. It was another school trip, and it was another day for Tomoyo to take a picture of me.

Everything in this world is weird. Especially for me, considering the fact that I have a bestfriend whose obsessed in taking videos of me whenever there's something up, and I must tell you, there's something up everyday.

It happened when, I happen to discover a weird book in our basement one ordinary day. There's this voice that was calling me…then the next thing I know, cards went flying around me, then out my house after reading the words 'WIND' in one of the cards. Then a rat, no it's a dog, no it's…ah, forget it, Keroberos appeared. He said that he was the keeper of the cards but then he fell asleep. So he appointed me to be the Card Captor in order to return everything in place.

Since then on, I have this adventures luring me into danger everyday. Well at least Tomoyo accompanies me here, as usual; she's holding her cam and still takes pictures of me while I'm fighting. Not to mention all the costumes she makes for me to wear in every fight I get in to.

"Hey, don't stop there! The class is far away from us, we might lose them sooner." A cute brown-haired bishounen suddenly shouted.

"Yeah, we're coming!" I replied, while pulling Tomoyo towards them.

I forgot to mention, this guy here, Syaoran, is also a card captor like me. He's from Hong Kong and had just transferred to Tomoeda. But he's having a little sense of rivalry against me. Hehe, well, that's what I thought. 

With him was also a new student, Eriol. A blue-haired megane boy, he's pretty cool. Still, He's well, sort of, I mean, I could feel something about him but…well, I don't really have to worry after all, he's really kind.

We went to hike on a distant mountain for our school trip and science project. We're supposed to be grouped by four and luckily sensei grouped us together. It was a huge mountain and a sunny day. Nothing can go wrong until, everything seemed quiet and everything else is getting dark.

"Ne Syaoran, are we really far from them?" I finally asked as I hid behind Tomoyo's back. The mountain is getting a little foggy and for one thing, I'M SCARED OF GHOST, and anything that's scary.

"I can't see them now in this fog!" he replied.

Tomoyo held her camera down and thought for a while, "What are we going to do Sakura?"

"I-I-don't know…"

"Just be on guard…we don't know this mountain much…" Eriol finally spoke.

"He's right…we aren't sure of the dangers that—" Syaoran was suddenly cut.

"What's the matter?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

"Did you feel it, Sakura?" Syaoran spoke in between those stares.

"Yeah, maybe it's a clow card, don't you think?" I replied softly in order for Eriol not to hear our conversation. But it was too late. Eriol was also looking at the place with a bad glance. Could he actually feel the card? Is he another card captor?

"Sakura!" a squeaky voice suddenly yelled. it was just then that I realized that Keroberos had popped out from my bag with yet another stare. "Be careful, Sakura!"

"I got it!" I nodded as I took another step forward, just in time to step on something. I kneeled down and took the thing in my hands.

"Syaoran, a card!" I yelled. I stood up and showed the card. "It doesn't seem like Clow Reed's card…" I whispered.

"Sakura, turn the card…" Keroberos whispered softly.

I did what was asked of me and turned the card at my hand. It was really different. The drawing is different and the label was a bit unreadable.

Eriol sweat dropped. "Masaka…is it?"

"Go on, what is it Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Read it now, it might help us…" Tomoyo spoke.

"Ok…here goes nothing…" I whispered before reading it out loud. "Fan—"

But just then Eriol stopped me. "Sakura…no, it's—" he shouted but it was too late. I've read the word completely.

"Fantasy"

A bright flash suddenly blinded my eyes.

I pulled my hands from my eyes and scanned the place. I was in a different place. "Where am I?" I asked myself aloud. I realized then that my clothes were different and I was now sitting on a bed. "What the?"

I was now wearing a gown, well, like the ones I saw on cartoons like Cinderella and the like. Well, speaking of Cinderella, this place looks like the town where fairy tales usually have their settings.

I got up the bed and fixed my so-called dress, then fixed my bed.

"I wonder where Tomoyo and the others are right now. I do hope they're not experiencing the same things that are happening to me." I thought, before sighing aloud.

"Oi, wake up. it's already 12'o clock in the afternoon!"

Just when I was about to go out of the room, a familiar voice called.


End file.
